Tara's Alive
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Willow is back from being Dark but Tara wasn't murdered, just in a coma so Willow thought she was dead. Willow and Tara will get together for those who do not like it then don't read they are my fav couple. She did kill Warren and went to magick rehab.
1. The Call

So Willow managed to not end the world. Tara had just been put in a coma and didn't die. This is several months after that all happened but the First hasn't attacked. Also she has come back from 'magick rehab'.

The phone rang in the Summers' residence so Dawn grabbed it, "Summers residence this is Dawn."

"Hello. Is a relative to Tara Maclay there? This is Sunnydale Memorial Hospital." the person on the other line stated.

"Hold on," she told the person on the phone and put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and yelled upstairs, "Buffy get the phone! They need to talk about Tara!"

Buffy ran and picked up the phone "This is Buffy Summers."

"Hello, are you a relative of Tara's?"

"Yes." She said thinking of when they all said Tara was part of the family.

"She has woken from her coma and…."

He kept speaking but that was all she had heard.

"Do you want us to come get her? We can bring clothes…"

"That would be best we told her main details but she will need you to fill in some things."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops."


	2. Double Meat Palace

When Buffy arrived at SMH or Sunnydale Memorial Hospital she found out Tara's room number and knocked.

"Come on in."

"How are you?"

"Good considering what they told me. Was I really shot?"

"Yes. Warren shot both of us."

"Then what happened?"

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Maybe we could get something to eat and I can tell you then."

"That sounds great. Do you have any of my clothes though? All I have is my blue sweater and jeans. And the shirt has a bullet hole and blood on it."

"Yes. I brought three outfits to choose from."

Eventually Tara emerged from the room wearing a dark brown three-quarter length sleeved top and a pair of dark-wash jeans.

"Do you have anything I could use to put my hair up? It is kind of stringy and gross."

"Here." Buffy said as she gave Tara a hair-tie.

"Thanks. So where do you want to go to talk?"

"How about we go to the Double Meat Palace? I can't think of anywhere else."

"Okay."

They arrived at the palace about ten minutes after they left the hospital. The two of them waited in line behind a heavyset man for a few minutes before they could order.

"Hi. I'll have the double meat medley and a diet coke please."

"I think I'll have the chicken sandwich please and a lemonade."

"Coming up."

They moved out of the way so the next customer could order.

When they got their food they found a table and sat so Buffy could fill Tara in on what had happened since she had been in a coma.

"So because Willow thought I was dead she sucked all the magick out of the books and became the big bad?"

"That is just the beginning. She went after Warren and her decided to torcher him with a bullet then sewed his mouth together, finally when Anya, Xander, and I got to her she flayed him alive."

"Willow? You are talking about Will here right?"

"Sadly. But then she went after Andrew and Jonathan…

"Andrew is?"  
>"Tucker's brother, and tried to kill them, we broke them out of jail and then as we were driving she tried to ram us with a big-rig. Andrew actually called her a "Truck driving magick mamma" I believe. She was pretty creepy with all of that power."<p>

"Okay so can you give me some cliff-notes version, because we are almost out of fries."

"Okay so the cliff-notes version is, Will tried to destroy the world and Xander stopped her by telling her some yellow crayon story from the kinder years."

"Xander stopped the world from ending? He is such a sweetie, I wouldn't have pegged him for a save the world kind of guy."

"He did and Will destroyed the Magic Box. Giles was almost killed by her but she went away for a while to England and got better."

"So will she be at home or school? I want to see her is all."

"I understand, I think she would be at home."

"Has… Has she been seeing…?"

"No. She was waiting for you to wake up, she visited all the time."

"I wish I remembered that. She is my love. I need to see her."

"We can go home then."

So they walked out of the palace and headed to the Summers' residence.

AN: Okay so it took me a while to write this. So sue me. Any who, please review I am almost on summer break so I should write more, but it is not a guarantee. This hopefully will be a story I finish, as I have written one more story and I don't think I will end up finishing because I'm not sure where I think the story should go. I do hope to finish this, and reviews will help this process. Thanks to all who did last chapter. I want to thank SillyGoat, Sky King Haruka Tenoh, Orwell is watching-xoxo, all of you are amazing. All I ask is that please sighn in before reviewing because sometimes I like to PM you about the review .


	3. Seeing Each Other

AN: Okay so I know it has been a bit but, I haven't been feeling a muse and this will hopefully end up being the first chapter with Willow…

As they arrived at the house and opened the door Dawn practically tackled Tara to the ground.

"I missed you so much." Dawn said still hugging Tara.

"Err Ah, I missed you too Dawnie. " Tara said as she was still being smushed by Dawn's hug.

"Dawn let her breathe. The doctor said she still needs to take it easy." Buffy told her.

"Is Willow home, Dawn? I was hoping to see her."

"She is upstairs taking a shower. She so is going to be excited. "

"Dawnie, is somebody here?" They heard from upstairs.

"Willow?" Tara asked.

"Tara? Baby?" Willow asked as she was running down the stairs.

"Oh I've missed you."

"I felt so lost."

"We'll let you be. Come on Dawn, let's go do something." Buffy told them.

The two witches headed upstairs to their room.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wow this is so amazing being back together. I was so lost without you. I did terrible things. "

"I heard about that but you got better. And I love you, remember that. Remember when I was lost, you found me, you helped heal me. You fixed my brain when Glory took it. We always heal each other."

"Wow that seems such a long time ago now. But you are right we set each other right."

"I love you so much."

"I know."

AN: I know, it is a short chapter but not sure a better way to end it. And yes I did do some playing with the wording from The Gift. I am on a Buffy kick so I have been watching many episodes recently. I want to thank Orwell is watching-xoxo (.net/u/2019148/) for her splendid reviews and hope for more from everyone else also.


	4. Talks about Basements

AN: I have been reading a story about Willow/Tara and it inspired me to write this….

I don't think that Joss has given me Buffy yet or Tara would be alive…

It has been a week since Willow and Tara have been reunited.

"So how have you been doing given the fact that Willow flayed a man alive?" Anya asked in the way only Anya could.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Tara told her is a semi sarcastic way.

"Aynn you shouldn't ask things in that way. It isn't right." Xander told her.

"Why not? It was a valid question."

"It just isn't something you ask."

"Fine. We can just pretend it never happened if that is what you want."

"How about we move on to another topic? Shall we?" Tara said sensing Willow's discomfort.

"What oogali boogalies are acting up now?" Dawn asked to change the subject.

"Well right now none. Spike needs to come out of the school basement but other than that…" Buffy started.

"The school?" Tara asked puzzled.

"Sunnydale High was rebuilt." Xander explained.

"Oh, kay. So why is Spike in the basement?" Tara asked still confused.

"He has a soul now and it is driving him crazy. Anya told them.

"How did he get one?" Tara asked clearly bewildered.

"After he tried to rape Buffy…." Xander began.

"He what?" Willow asked.

"Long story short she fought him off and he disappeared and, now he is in the basement and has a soul. He said some stuff about trying to claw it out and it burns but otherwise he doesn't make much sense." Xander told them.

"So what are we planning to do to get him out of there?" Dawn asked.

"I have no clue but I think something is messing with him down there. He seems like something is talking to him, but he ends up confused so I'm not sure who it would be."

AN: Okay so I'm not sure what episode I should jump into for the next chapter so I'm susceptible to suggestions. To those who are faithful readers, thank you. I do have time to write but I need prodding, so review, and don't forget I can't write without knowing what episode to go into. I will need to watch it so suggestions soon would be good.


	5. Him Rewrite

AN; So this is set to the episode Him. I don't own Buffy, but I do own the idea of Tara just having fallen into a coma after Warren shot her.

"Spike has to move into Xander's apartment." Buffy told the group.

"WHAT? NO! He CAN NOT move into my apartment." Xander screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He needs to have a place to stay. He can't go on living in the basement."

"Why not, crazy Spike is better than Spike living in my apartment." Xander told them.

"Come on Xander let's get him. You are the only one who has room."

"Room? I have a closet I can shove a bed in and that is it."

"Well if you can do that, then you just signed up."

"But, But, But."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so your room is over there, it looks like a closet but it's not. You can't touch my food. I get the first shower in the morning and if I use up all of the hot water that's your tough noogies. And I hate this plan. Are you keeping up or do I need some English pain in my ass translation?"

"Invitation." Both Tara and Buffy told him.

"Is there something better than hate? Can I vile the plan?"

When Buffy gave a frown and semi-shrug Xander continued.

"Fine." Turning to the door, "I invite you in."

Spike walked in.

"Nimrod." Xander said under his breath.

"I don't want your sodding food anyway."

"I just don't understand when his problems became your problems. More specifically mine."

"The school basement is making him crazy. We can't just leave him there."

"Why not."

"It's wrong Xand. " Tara told them.

"He isn't all good guy anyway. He should stay there he deserves it. He did some terrible things."

"I'm right here you know. You bloody imbecile." Spike told them in an annoyed tone.

"Yaah Yaah." Xander mumbled.

"This can't work."

"What do you mean, you have been out of the basement for about ½ an hour and you have stopped talking to invisible people."

"Bollux."

"Well there was that one episode in the car but..."

Spike interrupted, " Bollux to the whole thing. I don't need your coddling."

"It's not coddling, now go to your closet." Then she turned around and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Dawn ate their lunches together on the bleachers over the football field.

After Buffy went back to her office Dawn was left and as she looked down she saw a football player as he was pouring water into his mouth then on his face.

"Haaaaaa." she sighed. Then proceeded to fall off of the bleacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey RJ."

"Oh Dawn." The snobby cheerleader said.

"Hey Summers." RJ replied.

"So you had Mr. Gern for English back at your old school right?"

"We all did."

"What a drag."

"Actually I kind of liked him."

"Right I like him it's just you know I meant drag in a good fun way."

"So are the try outs tomorrow? You're gonna make the new girls jump up and down a lot right?" the perverted football player said.

"Oh God gross. A vending machine fell on Cheryl and all you can think about is new cheerleaders?"

"So I heard some one say that we are going to go all the way to the championships this year. In football."

"We actually have a good shot considering we are a new team."

"Yaah if you can get us past highland, we've got a good shot." the player stated.

"Yaah like you could do better."

"We'll see."

Reaching out to Cheryl, "Here can I give you a hand with that." RJ offered.

"Would you?"

"She can do it." The snob told RJ.

"It's fine, we are all on the same team."

"Yaah you are all on the team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took her about twenty minutes searching in the attic, but she found what she was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dawn was called up in cheer try outs she did a cheer about RJ then tried to do a cart wheel and failed causing her to fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on out Dawnie."

"You don't understand."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"You don't understand, I finally met the guy of my dreams, and now, now..." Dawn trailed off crying. She ran to her room and flung herself onto her bed.

Buffy and Xander walked in, and Buffy started to say something.

"You shredded my outfit."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"It's not the point. I don't want a new cheer-leading outfit."

"Now now, let's not be hasty. Not the right time."

Buffy passed Xander the shredded outfit and walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn I'm sorry you feel so bad. You don't even know this RJ."

"I do know him. I, I know his soul."

"Really? He wasn't even on your radar yesterday."

"It's the jacket. It is the letter, I saw it all the time, it mad girls get all swooney and crushes. And you couldn't pin any old felt letter to you chest and get play." Xander quickly back peddled, "Not that I tried."

"It's not a crush, it's love. I love RJ."

"Again since yesterday. Dawn it's awfully fast."

"Are you telling me it isn't real, I feel it Buffy."

"I believe you think it's real."

"Maybe I don't want advice from the dysfunction queen." Dawn sighed. "Just go, leave me alone."

Xander backed out of the room when Dawn plopped back into a laying position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after the bell rang, Dawn walked out into the hall to see RJ talking to the other football player from earlier.

"I just finished talking to the coach."

"I told you all those fumbles in practice, he was going to come down on you."

"I'm starting on Saturday."

"Great." RJ sighed. "Who knew fumbling all the time was key?"

"Let somebody else have a turn. You knew this was coming."

Dawn watched on in awe.

As the jock left Dawn stormed after him, well as much storming could be done in heels.

She cornered him by the stairs, "You can't do this to RJ!" She declared.

"Oh Hay it's you, nice cheering the other day."

"It isn't fair, he works so hard."

"What'd you care? This is how the game is played." he says as they start down the stairs. "It's dog eat dog, and may the best man win."

"But nobody's better than RJ."

"UhHugn."

Dawn gave him a little shove and he went tumbling down the stairs. As much as she wanted him gone for RJ's sake, she felt terrible about doing this and the panic showed on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn, Buffy, and Principal Wood were all sitting in the latest's office. The jock had told Wood that Dawn pushed him down the stairs.

Dawn was trying to stay out of trouble by lying. "It all happened so fast, one minute he was standing there then he was on the ground at the bottom of the stairs."

"Well I am glad this was straightened out." Principal Wood said.

"Good thing we have RJ to replace him." Dawn said giving herself away to Buffy without realizing it.

Much later (As in after Buffy is under the spell, I know big jump but I need to get this chapter done, and I don't want to leave it to sit for another month or so.)

Anya, Willow and Tara open the door when it was knocked on by -they didn't know this at the time- RJ.

Tara happened to look away at the exact right moment and didn't get hit by the spell, it seems that only the ex-vengeance demon and the red-headed witch were hit with this wave of the spell. As Willow and Anya were arguing over RJ Buffy and Dawn came downstairs after hearing the name of their precious boy.

"But Willow! He has a PENIS!" Anya tried to remind her.

"But he doesn't have to!" Willow replied.

"Damn." Anya mumbled under breath.

"How can all of you be doing this to me?" Dawn was practically crying.

"Clearly both of you have been hit by the same love spell that got Dawn," Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

Tara nodded in agreement, but then added, " And Buffy, you are under it as well."

"There is no way the spell can effect me,the Slayer," Buffy stated rolling her eyes.

"I know, we can all do something to prove our love for AJ!" Anya announced.

Everyone else chorused, "It's RJ!"

Willow agreed first, then came Buffy, Anya, and Dawn.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do," Anya announced, "I'll kill for him."

"But I'm the slayer. Slay means kill. He hates the principal. I'll kill him," Buffy told the group.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow had just began her spell to turn RJ into a woman by calling on a goddess, when Tara walked into the bathroom to stop her, and get help figuring out where everyone was going. She had already called Xander and Spike to go to the school to stop Buffy. But she had no clue where Dawn and Anya went or what they were going to do.

She managed to cover Will's mouth and cause her to get her wits about her. Then they began to work on a couple of locator spells. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Tara figured out that Dawn was at the train tracks, when they realized what was going on they told Xander and Spike to meet them there with Buffy. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they arrived Dawn was lying on the tracks, and Buffy was sprinting to get to Dawn. Willow and Tara began using their combined magics to slow the train down, as neither had the strength to do it on their own. Even the mighty powerful Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy rescued Dawn, and they went home, forgetting that Anya had also been under the spell.

Meanwhile at Sunnydale stores and banks:

Anya was getting her thief on. She was cleaning out registers, and grabbing various electronics she thought she and RJ could use together. She grabbed stereos, headphones, cellphones, and some other odds and ends. She grabbed what she could and ran. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike and Xander had successfully stolen RJ's jacket. When they got home they started a fire in the fireplace, and Xander tried it on in secret. Sadly it didn't fit him. So he threw it onto the flames.

Xander only admitted to trying it on when Buffy asked, and turned on the radio. It had said something about robberies across town and Anya turned it off really quickly, and offered ice-cream. Everyone said yes, except Spike, as was to be expected, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I'm super duper sorry it took me so long. I didn't mean for to but I haven't felt like writing for awhile. I have started school since my last update, and I'm in yearbook, so I stay until

7:00 Pm twice a week usually. I start school at 7:25 Am and get off at 3 so I don't normally have much time anyway, well with Girl Scouts as well. Anyway, I don't think I will be doing any more episodes, This was 5 pages and it took me how many months? I think I will be just doing missing scenes. And thanks to Orwell is watching-xoxo for the suggestion for the episode. You have no clue how many times I watched this episode, after we have that big skip it's all from memory so if you get confused sorry. Okay so this is getting long so I'll say good bye and mention how much I love love love reviews. If you want me to try and write a specific missing scene just tell me, I'd love to try.


	6. Roomates

AN: Okay don't kill me for taking a while, at least I didn't take as long as last time, and this one has been sort of rolling around my head for some time. Plus this chapter Tara and Willow share a couple of smoochies. Now I'll finnish talking at the bottom so you can get on to reading.

The potentials found themselves needing places to sleep when they arrived, and Willow was put in charge. Kennedy kept trying to get herself rooming with Willow, her crush was clear to everyone but Willow. Tara finally took over politely, as she knew how much help they'd need in the upcoming battle but had to stop this girl before she made a move on Willow.

"I'm probably the best choice for your guy's roomie, I don't snore or stay up till midnight talking," Kennedy said trying to persuade them while making it seem like their idea.

"It's fine, I'm okay with snoring," Tara said in a polite voice that masked almost all of her annoyance.

"You sure, I'd want to get sleep," Kennedy gave an unwanted contribution to the conversation.

"Tara I'm sure it'd be fine to have Kennedy room with us," Willow said while looking at Tara, still oblivious. Smiling, she than turned to Kennedy "I'm almost positive we have an old air mattress in the closet, we could pull that out and you can use that."

Once Kennedy ran up to Willow and Tara's room to pull out the air mattress Tara turned to willow, "You know she wants to put the move on you right?"

"What? No," Willow dismissively waved her hand still with a smile. "Are you sure?" The redhead said confused with a slight worry furrow in her brow.

"I'm sure," the adorable blonde said as she kissed Willow.

"How did I not notice?" The redhead said cocking her head to the left slightly, and running her fingers through her hair slightly ruffling it, "It must be that I never got hit on much during high school, actually thinking back, I don't think I ever was besides OZ. And even then I was doing most of the flirting. If you could call it that."

"It's fine, you might want to be careful to avoid leading her on unintentional. What was it that you said that one time? Oh 'Do I have to fight to keep you, 'cuz I'm not large with the butch.' I think that applies pretty well here as well."

Willow kissed Tara sweetly, "I can't believe you still remember that, after all that's happened since then."

Tara felt a small blush creeping into her cheeks, "Right after we broke up for that time I wished we could go back to that day with the bridge and just have stayed there forever, we were so happy and in love."

"I love you," Willow said as she squeezed the blonde tightly wile placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Always," Tara whispered into the redhead's ear.

AN: Alright so I plan on writing another chapter right after this and will hopefully have it posted tonight at the earliest. Oh and if Tara seemed a bit out of character sorry, it's just that she doesn't want someone to swoop in and take Willow away from her. Oh and have I mentioned how much I love reviews?


	7. Supply run part 1

AN: This chapter is short, but hey it's two in one night.

Buffy realized that all the extra girls were eating up the supplies faster, no pun intended. She called a meeting in the kitchen to disperse supply runs for the girls and the few Sunnydale natives they had.

"Andrew," Buffy started as she turned to face him, "I want you to go and pick up more food, get as much as you can, the grocery store should have lots of different stuff we need, take four of the potentials, you guys can split up when you get there, if you can pick up some soap and first aid supplies. Food is first priority though," She concluded with a don't forget who's boss face.

"Yes sir, I mean mam," Andrew saluted making himself look seriously stupid as he was wearing a Star Wars shirt with the movie poster for A New Hope of the front.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes before turning to a Kennedy, "I want you to take a couple of other girls with you and go to the local sport supply stores, and pick up sleeping bags and other things we may need. Soon we will need lanterns and flashlights."

Faith can you check out the local weapon store, we will more than likely need more crossbows, knives and stuff like that. Just use your judgment. And take anyone you think you'll need."

"Alright, we need a group of girls to go to the local church and pick up some holy water, take jars and fill em up."

She turned to the wiccan couple in the corner, "Can you guys make sure you have all you need in the spell supply department. Will, remember how there was that kinda sucks magic shop you used to go to? See if that is still open, I'm sure we'll need a couple more spells before this is all over, at least some protection spells."

"Will do," the redheaded witch said nodding in agreement, "Shouldn't be too difficult."

AN: Don't expect too many of these double updates, I just had this one partially written already. And hope you enjoyed it though.


	8. Supply Run Part 2

AN: So it's taken a bit as usual, sorry. I'm so not one of the people that can write a new chapter weekly. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Andrew arrived at the grocery store and was so happy to find it unlocked that he fist pumped, and ran towards the front doors, and did a little hop once he got inside. The potentials he had brought with him just looked upon him shaking their heads, chuckling a bit.

"Why aren't you guys coming?" Andrew gave a slight wine, "Buffy said you guys are supposed to help, but how can you help if you guys are just laughing?" He stomped his foot a bit, before grabbing a cart.

"We're coming," a potential replied with the beginnings of a grin forming.

They grabbed cereals, fruit snacks, Top Ramen, Hot Pockets, and as many of the decent fruits they could find.

"Apples," Andrew drooled a bit, which one of the potentials pointed out, and he wiped the corner of his mouth, "how I've missed you..."

"Look, there are tons of sleeping bags, flashlights and lanterns, we could use, that my dears is pure luck," Kennedy said pointing her finger into the air, and gesturing wildly.

"Is it just me or does she seem crazy?" Vi said quietly to the potential standing next to he as they grabbed some sleeping bags, worry showing in her voice.

AN: It took too freaking long to do this. So sorry for any loyal readers out there. I'll totally take some suggestions on what kind of missing moment to do. Just leave a review with the edits they made to the site it's a million times easier now! You don't even have to press a button to be able to get to the review page! Just click and type!


End file.
